Explorer
The Explorer is a pre-hardmode NPC that spawns randomly in the Jungle bound. When rescued he will move into any suitable housing if available. He attacks with a Pocket Knife. Names *Jones *Christopher *Lewis *Clark *John *Marco *Jacques *Edmund Quotes By the Explorer *''The golden rule of exploring? Make sure to bring torches! I forgot that once, and you can probably tell what happened.'' *''It's not about the destination, it's the trip! Or was it the other way around?'' *''Stingers in slimes are my worst nightmare. A slime that can shoot stingers? No thank you!'' *''When I was young, my father always found the most exotic things! There was this sword that looked like it was hand-crafted from skeletons! It was pretty cool.Reference to the Bone Sword, a rare pre-hardmode sword *''What's this? My trusty pocket knife!... don't ask how I got it, and yes, it did involve fighting. *''If a star falls onto something, it usually gets obliterated! It happened regularly back where I lived.'' *''I'm pretty sure that banners are supposed to be decorative, not increase damage against monsters.Reference to the usage of enemy banners before 1.3 *''Ever heard of the Dump? It's the most dangerous biome, as far as I know. Those monsters there were mutated by the creator of the Dump... but nobody knows who he is. Anyone who sees him dies soon after. (When the Dump is in the world, War Mode is active) *''Shame on . He takes stuff from nature and mixes it up into weird drinks. I believe they were called potions?'' (if Alchemist is present) *''Nature's one of the parts of exploration. That's what makes me so fond of .'' (if Dryad is present) *''I've never seen this in my whole life! What is this?'' (Blood Moon)Reference to the tendency for new players to be confused by a Blood Moon *''Monsters are swarming everywhere, it might not be a good night to explore!'' (Blood Moon) When Rescued *''Thank you for freeing me from these vines! These are probably the strongest vines in the world...'' *''Who's that... are you here to help me? Thank you!'' *''These vines are so tough... but it seems you're tougher!'' When Homeless *''Time to just walk around here, I haven't in days.'' Reference to the fact that NPCs walk around for no reason *''It feels so good to be out of those vines!'' *''Is there anywhere I can stay? I mean, it's good you saved me and all, but I think I need to feel the comforts of a home.'' *''My legs feel so good! They aren't cramping every time I move my arm!'' By Other NPCs *'' is definitely on my top nature-lovers list.'' (Dryad) Shop Items Trivia *The name Jones is a reference to Indiana Jones. *All of the other names are references to famous explorers (Christopher Columbus/Christopher Newport, Meriwether Lewis, William Clark, John Smith, Marco Polo, Jacques Cartier/Jacques Cousteau, and Edmund Hillary, respectively). *The Explorer and the Painter can have the same name (Marco). *This took more then two days to make! References Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode